It is known that the interpretation of pieces of music, for example from the classical repertoire, demands a mastery not possessed by the majority of those who would like to play these pieces. Computer-aided music-interpretation systems of the type stated above are already known, said systems allowing those insufficiently skilled at interpreting artists to tackle the interpretation of pieces of music which demand a high technical level. However, the known systems exhibit a major drawback of limiting the possibilities of customizing the music during the performance of a piece of music. In particular, musical information controlled by the performer by virtue of an actuator is limited in two ways. Only the triggering of musical notes is taken into account by the interpretation assistance system, and in a one-to-one manner for each actuator concerned. In fact, only one note or a group of notes may be played at a given instant. This does not permit, during play on the given actuator, for example the keyboard zone associated with the melody, the sustaining of notes while other notes are played, this nevertheless being a common situation.
Moreover, the stopping of the notes does not benefit from the control which would be useful to be perfectly faithful to the musical score. For example, the stopping of the notes is caused by a “stop” prompt by the performer. On the one hand, this does not permit the playing of multiple nested notes such as mentioned above; on the other hand, this does not make it possible to entrust the control of the stopping of notes to the system rather than to the user. Beyond the triggering and the stopping of notes in themselves, the interpretation of a piece requires other types of information in order to embellish the interpretation. It is possible to cite in this respect not only the use of the sustain pedal on keyboards, but also continuous controls, for example the volume variation of a wind instrument, the occurrence of a vibrato in the course of the life of the played note, or the evolution of timbre of an instrument from the brass family from a muffled sound to a bright and rich sound. The consideration of these sound evolutions requires continuous temporal control at any instant of all these parameters, that can be updated at any instant by the performer as a function of the desired interpretation. However, the known systems are not capable of meeting these demands.